


Chelle's Poppy Time

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Filled with inside jokes no one will understand but here i post lol, Wrote this for a friend of mine LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Chelle, a yordle with a very obvious crush on Poppy has a dream, a very very nice one. What ensues is a wonderful dream that she desperately wishes was real, haha. There's smut in this btw. >woCharacters:Chelle: A yordle that was tainted by Shadow Isle mist which granted her strange powers in her hair. After losing her family in that tragic incident, she wanders the land, seeking adventure. (Yordle OC of Te4moon)Ham: Companion of Chelle, lives with his dad. He has issues. (And is the yordle OC of Tentachicken)





	Chelle's Poppy Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Te4moon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Te4moon).



“Good night, Chelle.” 

“Good night, Ham.” Chelle pulled her blanket over herself and closed her eyes. It had been an exhausting day, as they had been avoiding the police force that was hunting them down. They had finally made it back to Ham’s father’s home, to lay low for a while. Sleepiness came over her almost instantaneously, and Chelle closed her eyes and began snoring peacefully.

 

* * *

 

The next thing she knew, Chelle opened her eyes to a beautiful scene: a beautiful, plump rear end of someone Chelle knew way too much about. She kept her eyes fixated on the ass, admiring the way the pants were a tight fit around the thick thighs. Chelle was certain; this was her hero. Poppy was standing there, her back turned towards Chelle. The light was shining behind her, making her skin softly glisten with sweat, highlighting her soft curves and supple skin. Chelle did not say a word, and smiled as she enjoyed the view. Poppy made a motion with her hand, as if she was gazing outwards trying to look for someone, but sighed. She then began to sit down, not realising that she was placing her soft, pillow like rear onto Chelle’s face, who was too stunned to even speak out.

“Oh!” Poppy immediately stood up, and turned to face her bewildered sitting victim. “Sorry, I didn’t know you were there, Chelle.” 

“I-it’s okay,” Chelle managed to stutter out, blushing a deep, warm hue of red, almost as warm as the butt that was just on her face a moment before. Realising the situation at hand, Chelle looked away, sparing Poppy from her expression of embarrassment.

 “What are you doing here, on this lovely day?” Poppy asked, as if she was trying to lighten up the awkward atmosphere. “I was waiting for someone… but I don’t think he’s going to show up.”

Chelle gathered up her words and tried to speak, despite her brain still feeling like mush. “Uhm well, I don’t know. I’m not sure. Sorry to hear that though.” Curiously, Chelle added, “If I can ask, who were you waiting for?”

Poppy shook her head, “It’s okay.” Her magnificent pigtails were glimmering in the sunlight, giving Chelle another hard thump in her chest as couldn’t keep her eyes off of them. “I was waiting for a companion… but I guess he was too busy to join me. He did say that he wanted to go to a party, and I guess that’s of higher priority.” She frowned sadly, making Chelle’s heart thump sympathetically. Who would abandon this flawless goddess, this gorgeous ethereal creature, this kindhearted soul, just like that?

Poppy began to tear up, and sat down next to Chelle, and sighed deeply. Realising now this was her chance, Chelle carefully placed her arm around Poppy’s shoulder, and gently patted her. Poppy accepted the gesture, and gently leaned back on Chelle, causing Chelle to scream internally, for the goddess has accepted her mortal touch.

Chelle and Poppy sat there, gazing off into the horizon in a peaceful silence. Chelle continued to be motionless, occasionally sneaking a quick glance towards Poppy, who seemed to be lost in thought. It was so quiet. She could hear her own heartbeat that was racing with excitement, making her worry Poppy might notice it. Poppy then broke the silence, “Since I’m all by myself, is there anything you have to do right now? If not, we could spend time together.” She turned to Chelle, with a gentle yet hopeful face.

It was as if someone one had dropped a bomb in a fireworks factory. Chelle’s heart seemed to explode and she had to use her all to keep herself from having a freak out. It seemed to be an amazing feat that she managed to reply at all, murmuring something along the lines of, “That sounds great!” in a slightly higher tone of voice than she was used to.

This made Poppy smile, showing off her adorable snaggletooth. “I knew I could count on you, Chelle.” She leaned in to give Chelle a gentle hug. Chelle’s mind was engulfed with eruptions of glee as she enjoyed the warm embrace. The hug seemed to last forever, and Chelle was almost sad when Poppy released her. “Shall we move to somewhere more comfortable? The sun has come out, and it’s starting to get quite hot here.”

Chelle nodded, “Yeah, it’s really hot here.” She said, although it may have not been the same reasons to why Poppy was warming up, as her cheeks still felt like burning coals. Poppy stood up and gestured Chelle to follow her, and she obliged, following Poppy to a large shady area under a tree.

“Ahh, that’s much better,” Poppy sat down on the grass and stretched out her arms. “Nothing beats a nice shady place under a tree.”

“Uh, yeah.” Chelle agreed, cursing herself for sounding idiotic. She sat down next to Poppy and folded her hands, forcing them to sit still. She debated in her head what a nice, conversation topic would be. Nice weather? How has things been lately? What’s your favourite tree? Thankfully, Poppy began to talk as Chelle debated stupid question after another.

“So… You have anybody you’re close with?” Poppy asked.

Chelle hesitated, before answering, “Not really. Not unless you count Ham, I guess.”

Poppy turned to face Chelle, her purple eyes dazzling as she continued to smile, “How close are you with him?”

“Eh, we are friends, I guess.” Chelle thought of her travel companion and remembered that one night and quickly shoved that forbidden memory down into her the depths of her subconscious. “Friends… and maybe a little more. But not too much, nothing weird.” She quickly added, hoping not to sound too much like a weirdo.

She was surprised to see Poppy giving a small giggle, as if she was amused. “Oh, that’s good still. Guess you are lucky to have him, he’s always with you after all." 

“Not always,” Chelle said, and realised why Ham wasn’t there. “He said he had something to do with his dad, and judging by his expression before he left, it was some ‘errands’.” Chelle made air quotes with her fingers, and Poppy nodded.

“Errands are pretty important, especially shopping. I love food.” She said, smiling, and Chelle realised Poppy must have missed her implications, but decided not to correct her. “I love eating.”

“Me too!” Chelle exclaimed. “It’s the one thing I am good at.” Poppy responded with a good-natured chuckle, and they both sighed, gazing up at the tree branches gently swaying in the breeze.

“I miss having company,” Poppy said quietly. “It does get very lonely when you are on your own all the time.”

Chelle nodded. “I guess it’s nice to have Ham around… it gives me someone to laugh at least. He’s a funny guy, and he’s also straight up disgusting.”

Poppy smacked her thigh, laughing. “That’s hilarious!” Chelle managed to grin. “I mean, Ham did have questionable hygiene habits according to you, after all.”

“Yeah, that’s it.” Chelle decided to overlook this gesture of naiveté as well. “It’s good to have a companion.”

“Yes it is! That’s why I’m lucky to have you.” Poppy smiled, and Chelle felt her face ignite. “I’m glad you’re here for me, Chelle, and you’re not like that stupid other guy who just, leaves me to dust.” She was tearful, but managed to embrace Chelle once more, who responded much more enthusiastically than before. She could smell Poppy’s faint heavenly scent, something sweet, like flowers and morning dew. Chelle did not expect what came afterwards however, as Poppy turned to give her a small kiss on the cheek. Chelle couldn’t hold it in and jolted, and Poppy let go of her in surprise.

“Oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Poppy began, but Chelle flailed wildly, stopping whatever Poppy was going to apologize for. “Uhm… are you okay Chelle?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Chelle said, in a clearly not fine tone. Poppy raised an eyebrow, and Chelle added, “No really… I’m fine.” Poppy frowned, and Chelle hated to see that in her eyes. With an odd burst of confidence, she blurted out, “I’ve always dreamed of you doing that to me.”

This caught Poppy off guard, and her frown vanished, replaced with a look of curiosity. “Oh…? You… wanted me to…?” 

Chelle covered her face in embarrassment, but managed to nod furiously.

“Ah… How much?”

“A lot.” Chelle answered immediately, and it was now Poppy’s turn to blush. “I really, really…. Really like you.”

It was a quiet moment, however unlike the previous stretches of silence, Chelle could feel her embarrassment and awkwardness ebb away as she gazed into Poppy’s understanding eyes. It was as if they shared a mutual connection, a shared feeling and longing for one another that they weren’t previously aware of.

“I like you too, Chelle.”

Her words confirmed the bond, and Chelle could feel a phoenix rising in her chest, warming her normally cold heart with the comfort and ease that being near Poppy gave her, except stronger tenfold. She reached out her arms, initiating the hug, and Poppy accepted, and they joined, in a warm embrace.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up!” Chelle grumbled as someone was yelling into her ear. She sleepily opened one eye and saw a disgruntled Ham staring at her, with a judging glint in his eye. “You were moaning in your sleep.”

“I was… having a good dream,” Chelle yawned and closed her eyes again. “Leave me alone.”

“Yeah, it sure sounded like it.” Ham grumbled and turned to leave. “I’m eating lunch, then hanging out with dad. I’ll be back after you’ve had your _Poppy Time."_  

The door shut, and Chelle sighed with relief and soon she was fast asleep again. The last thing she could hear was Ham microwaving some leftover pasta and stirring it.

 

* * *

 

“So, Chelle, what do you want to do?”

Chelle looked and saw Poppy lying on the bed, still clothed yet with a teasing look in her eye. She swallowed thickly, and thought: _This escalated a lot more quickly than I realized_.

“Anything.” Chelle managed. “Anything… if it’s with you.”

“Oh…” Poppy gave a sultry look, something Chelle never thought possible to see on her saintly features. “Perhaps then, I could start… with a little something.”

Poppy grabbed Chelle and slammed her onto the bed, but not with enough force to crush her bones into pieces. “You. Sit.” She said forcefully, and Chelle gave an excited squeak. She began to strip off her shirt, exposing her large, soft breasts, and Chelle’s mouth involuntarily began to water. Poppy positioned herself onto Chelle’s legs, and slowly began to unbuckle the belt to her pants. Slowly stroking Chelle’s thighs, she removed her underwear to reveal her crotch, which was already glistening with excitement. Glancing upwards to give a seductive look, Poppy bent her head down and began to work her tongue into Chelle’s moist crevice.

Chelle gave a surprised gasp as she felt the sensation. She was always sensitive, but every feeling seemed to be amplified when she knew it was Poppy’s doing. She could feel Poppy’s tongue glide over her warm folds, and she bit her lip when she gently licked her sensitive clit.

“Nyhhhggnh Poppy~” Chelle moaned loudly, and Poppy took the strange noises as encouragement and continued her actions. She gently went over Chelle’s luscious folds with a finger and smiled as Chelle continued to enjoy it. Poppy licked off some of the fluid of her finger, and tasted something vaguely like tomatoes, almost like tacos.

“Okay,” Chelle breathed heavily, trying to recover from her arousal. “Now, _I_ want to have a turn.” She saw Poppy blush as they changed positions, this time with Chelle above Poppy, looking down onto her supple tits. She removed the clasp from the bra, and released Poppy’s breasts, which were the perfect smoothness, with a layer of light fuzz, complete with erect nipples. Chelle didn’t hesitate and placed her mouth around Poppy’s right nipple, licking it gently. Poppy gave a small sigh, as Chelle began to suck on her succulent tit, while teasing her other breast with her hand. The gentle massage aroused Poppy even more, and she could feel herself succumbing to her lust.

Chelle could feel the pressure building in her loins and reached to remove Poppy’s tight pants, revealing her soft thighs. She rubbed her hand against Poppy’s leg, receiving a sensation similar to touching a fuzzy peach. Poppy’s breathing became more ragged as Chelle began to explore Poppy’s nether regions with her fingers, using them to part her warm, moist folds. She grew excited, with the thoughts of plunging her fingers deeper when she realized something odd.

Her hair could move, how had she forgotten that? It was gently gliding over Poppy’s exposed stomach, and she let out a soft giggle. “Your hair… it’s pretty playful, isn’t it?”

This gave Chelle an idea. “I’ll show you playful.” She grinned, and her hair twisted into long tendrils, curling around Poppy’s arms and legs, restraining her. Poppy gasped in surprise as Chelle placed her hands on each thigh and parted them, making Poppy spread her legs. With a moment of hesitation, Chelle had a thicker tendril of hair to slowly slide towards Poppy’s juicy pussy.

“But your hair will get filthy!” Poppy exclaimed, not necessarily in a frightened manner, but still cautious.

“Oh, I’m already _very_ filthy for you Poppy.” Chelle crooned, her tendril of hair lurking closer and closer. “In fact, I might as well be _straight up disgusting_ for you.”

Poppy half closed her eyes and grinned. “And I _love_ it.”

With that word, Chelle didn’t hesitate any longer and slid in the tendril of hair into Poppy’s vagina. She eased it in gently, as not to hurt her lover. With a steady rhythm, she pulled her hair in and out, in tune with Poppy’s aroused breathing. With a sly smile, she had another tendril of hair move towards her own crotch, teasing herself as she pleasured Poppy. With a gasp, Poppy flexed her hands as she struggled against the hair that bound her to the mercy of Chelle’s lust. “Ahh…. Chelle… I think… I’m… close.”

The tendril of hair that had been touching Chelle’s clit slowly slid into her pussy and she felt the pressure build. “I’m… too.” She replied, her words separated by her lustful panting. “I… I… love you Poppy.”

Poppy let out a moan as she felt the sensations inside of her amplify. “I… love you too… Chelle.” With the last of her energy, Chelle gave a few last thrusts into both herself and Poppy. A long drawn out whimpering moan followed, and she knew Poppy had come. Moments later, she felt her orgasm follow, and within moments she collapsed onto Poppy’s sweaty body, where she lay in the comfort of her warm crevices. 

“I love you.” Chelle whispered, amidst her exhaustion.

“I love you too.” She heard Poppy reply, and she closed her eyes, happy and at ease.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, you’re still asleep?”

Chelle woke up and saw Ham standing over her, his fur messier than usual. “Jeez, it’s been hours and… eugh.” Chelle followed Ham’s disgusted look towards the sheets, which were visibly moist. “I’m not going to ask for details.”

She blushed and jumped out of bed, and after shooing Ham out of the room, hurried to clean up her mess. With a sad sigh, she smiled, reminiscing about the wonderful dream she had.

 _Maybe someday…_ Chelle thought hopefully.


End file.
